New Live
by Badder
Summary: Harry tritt sein erbe an und dubeldor läst ihn mehr freilauf
1. Chapter 1

So hier das erste Kapi hoffe es gefällt euch

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge lag auf seinem Bett, guckte seinen Wecker an und zählte langsam die Sekunden bis zu seinem 16. Geburtstag herunter. 10, 9,8,7 ,6, 5,4,3,2,1,0! In diesem Moment kamen Eulen durch das offene Fenster geflogen. Der ersten nahm der nun 16-jährige junge Mann einen Brief ab.

_Lieber Harry, _

_Ich hoffe, deine Verwandten behandeln dich einigermaßen gut. Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, das Buch wird dir bei weiteren DA Stunden helfen. _

_Liebe Grüße_

_Hermine_

In dem beiliegenden Paket von ihr war das Buch „1000 hilfreiche Zauber für jedermann".

Harry musste grinsen, während er den nächsten Brief nahm:

_Hi Kumpel,_

_ich wusste nicht was ich dir schenken sollte, deshalb habe ich einfach ein Buch über Schlangen gekauft. Da du Parsel kannst, denke ich mal, du kannst damit etwas anfangen._

_Dein Freund Ron_

_PS: Happy Birthday_

Ron´s Paket enthielt das Buch „Alle bekannten Schlangenarten der Welt"

Der nächste Brief stammte von Hagrid.

_Hi Harry,_

_ich war noch nie gut im Briefe schreiben, deshalb mache ich es kurz. Alles Gute! Besuch mich mal, Dambeldore hat mir von deiner Bitte erzählt, also wollte ich mich in einem Gleich noch verabschieden. Ich hoffe, das Buch hilft dir etwas. _

In Hagrid´s Paket befand sich das Buch „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe (für Wanderer)". Harry musste schmunzeln, etwas anderes hatte er von ihm auch nicht erwartet. Der nächste Brief war von Molly und in ihm standen die üblichen Wünsche, auch die Geschenke waren die Gleichen, wie in den letzten Jahren. Ein Weasly-Pullover und eine Tüte Süßes.

Der nächste Brief kam von Dumbeldore.

_Harry, mein Junge,_

_ich muss zugeben, das ich nach deinem Brief überrascht war, aber deine Ergebnisse sprechen für sich. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: 0 , Zaubertränke 0, Verwandlung 0 Kräuterkunde 0, Alte Sprachen E, Runen A, Alte Runen 0 , Zauberwelt E+, Waffenkampf 0. Da dies alles Fortgeschrittenen Kurse sind und du sie alle bestanden hast, hat das Ministerium mir freie Hand gelassen, was deine weitere Ausbildung angeht. Ich respektiere deine Bitte, reisen zu dürfen, aber nur, wenn du Dobby mit nimmst und mir jeden Monat berichtest. Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse:_

_du bist volljährig_

_du darfst apparieren_

_geh zu Gringotts und nimm dein Erbe an_

_Dein Freund Albus Dumbeldore_

_PS: Alles Gute !_

Harry war außer sich vor Freude. Er ging zu seinen Verwandten runter. „Was machst du Freak hier, du solltest … „ „Halts Maul Vernan, ich wollte nur Bescheid sagen, das ich weg bin!" „Wie weg? Für wie lange denn, du frecher Bengel", hakte Vernan nach. „Für immer", bekam er zur antwortet und man sah Harry´s fettem Onkel an, das er vor Freude am liebsten hüpfen würde. Harry ging wieder in sein Zimmer und fing an seine Sachen zusammen zu packen. Er nahm nur seinen Feuerblitz, seinen Zauberstab, seinen Tarnumhang und seine Geschenke, bis auf die von Molly mit. Danach apparierte er in den „Tropfenden Kessel". „Hi, Tom!" „Hi, Harry! Dumbeldore hat mir alles erzählt. Dein Zimmer ist fertig und ich soll dir diesen Brief geben. Dein Zimmer hat die Nummer 6." Harry bedankte sich und ging in sein Zimmer. Als erstes las er den Brief.

_Nochmal hallo Harry,_

_ich konnte dir nicht in deinem Geburtstagsbrief erzählen. Also ich habe mir erlaubt mal ein wenig nach zu schlagen, wo du am besten trainieren könntest. 1. wäre da Russland, dort kommt man auch einfach an Geld ran. 2. Frankreich wäre auch möglich, oder 3. die Vergangenheit. Es ist egal, wofür du dich entscheidest, man kann überall sehr gut trainieren und arbeiten. Ich habe eine Liste mit Geschäften rausgesucht, einige sind auch in der Noktungasse, aber dort gibt es meistens besseres Material. Also geh einfach zu den Läden dort. Sag, was du brauchst und sie geben sie dir. Das meiste wurde schon bezahlt, also keine Sorge. (Winkelgasse: Gringotts, Madam Makin,Flouris und Fröll, Phinios Matherilien free aller Art, Noougtoungase Nagels Schmiedi, Zauberstabmacher, Schmitts Apotheke._

_PS:Mach es bitte in der aufgezählten Reihenfolge_

_PPS: Schwarze Magie ist nicht gleich böse!_

Das war der Startschuss für Harry. Er ging durch die Winkelgasse zu Gringotts. Als er durch den Vordereingang ging, sah er sich um und entdeckte den Kobold, den er suchte. „Hallo Ggringfort, ich muss zu der Abteilung für Erbschaftsangelegenheiten." „Natürlich Mr. Potter, wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden." „Gerne Grinfort." „Oh sie haben sich meinen Namen gemerkt!" „Ja natürlich, wenn nicht, dann wäre das ja unhöflich, zumal sie mir immer geholfen haben." Harry schaute plötzlich in zwei weit offen aufgerissene Augen. „Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", hakte er nach. „Nein, es ist nur so, das sich die Zauberer unsere Namen nie merken. Ah, da sind wir ja schon!", bekam er zur Antwort. Harry öffnete die Türe und trat ein. „Ah Mr. Potter, ich habe sie schon erwartet. Ich bin Norbert Grintfort." „Erfreut sie kennen zu lernen. Sie wissen ja sicherlich warum ich hier bin!" „Ja in der Tat. Sie erhalten mehrere Erbschaften. Allerdings wurden ihnen bei keiner persönliche Briefe hinterlassen, die ich ihnen überreichen könnte. Sie erhalten das Erbe der Potters, der Blacks, des Satanus und der 4 Gründer!" , wurde Harry kurz informiert. „Sir, wie kann es sein, das ich der Erbe Satanus und der 4 Gründer bin", wunderte sich Harry. „Ach ja, das können sie ja gar nicht wissen. Diese Familien lassen immer einen magischen Erben bestimmen, der mit Hilfe von Magie auserwählt wird. Mit welchem Erbe möchten sie anfangen?" „Mit dem meiner Eltern", sagte Harry ohne zu zögern. „Okay, hier ist die Liste mit allen Besitztümern." Harry nahm sie entgegen und las:

_Verlies 6 Gallonen_

_Verlies 20 5.764 Gallonen_

_Verlies 375 Bücher, Kleider, Schmuck_

_Verlies 2005 Schulgeld Harry_

_Lord Titel_

_Wohnsitz Potter Manor England, Godric Hallow England, Ferienhaus Frankreich/Spanien_

_Firmenanteile: 10% Gringotts, 25% Tagespropheten, 30% Flouris und Föurks_

„_Ach ich gebe ihnen jetzt einfach die Gesamtliste, das verkürzt das Ganze etwas." Sprachlos las Harry:_

_Blacks:_

_Titel des Barons_

_Verlies 8 Gallonen_

_Verlies 30 Gallonen_

_Verlies 50 Schmuck Bücher_

_Verlies 50 (Besitzer Sirius) 100.000.000 Gallonen, Motorad, Bücher, Kleidung, Schmuck_

_Firmenanteile 10% Gringotts _

_4 Gründer:_

_4 Lordtitel_

_Verlies 1 (Griffindor) .196 Gallonen_

_Verlies 2 (Slytherin) .997 Gallonen_

_Verlies 3 ( Ravenclow) .991 Gallonen_

_Verlies 4 ( Hufflepuff) .210 Gallonen_

_Verlies 100 (Schulgelder) 900 Billionen Gallonen_

_Verlies 125 Waffen, Bücher, Rüstungen, Tränke, Zutaten_

_Firmenanteile: 100% Hoghwarts, 50% Gringotts, 30% Flouris und Föurks, 70% Ollivander_

_Häuser: Hoghwarts, Griffindor Manor, Slytherin Manor, Ravenclow Manor, Hufflepuff Manor, Ferienhäuser in Italien und Afrika, Bauernhof in Wales_

_Satanus:_

_Titel Höllenfürst_

_Vermögen: unschätzbar_

* * *

_Wald in frankreich_

das war´s ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ich bekomme ein paar **Reviews**

LG badboy96


	2. Chapter 2

Hi hier ist das zweite kapi  
Ich hatte noch keine zeit eine vollständigie korregtur vorzunehmen aber ich wollte die ff so schnell wie möglich reinstellen

"So, damit sind sie der reichste Zauberer ist noch eine CD für sie, damit können sie das Vermögen verwalten. Dumbeldore meinte, das sie bei den Muggel aufgewachsen sind und damit umgehen können." "Ähm, ja das stimmt. Zwar hatte ich nie viel mit Computern oder so zu tun, aber es sollte gehen." "Gut, haben sie noch Fragen?" "Ja, sogar zwei. Könnten sie mir eine Kreditkarte geben, oder zumindest so etwas in der Art und mir alle Bücher die mit Schmieden und Kampfarten zu tun haben und die, die auf Parsel sind in mein Zimmer in den "Tropfenden Kessel bringen?" "Ja natürlich. Hier haben sie ihre Kreditkarte." "Vielen Dank für alles, dann mache ich mich jetzt mal wieder auf den Weg. Bye!" "Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. Potter."

Als erstes ging Harry in ein Bekleidungsgeschäft. "Guten Tag! Dumbeldor teilte mir mit, dass ich mich bei ihnen melden sollte." "Ah, Mister Potter, kommen sie. Dumbeldor hat mir einige Kleidungsstücke in Auftrag gegeben. Kommen sie, sie müssen sie nur noch anprobieren!" Als Harry das Geschäft verließ, hatte er 3 neue braune Wandererumhänge mit Kapuze, 5 schwarze Umhänge, schwarze Hosen, T-Shirts und Hemden. Neugierig ging er weiter zum Bücherladen. Auch hier erwartete man ihn schon. "Ah Mister Potter, ich habe schon auf sie gewartet. Moment ich suche nur noch die Bücher. Ah da habe ich sie ja. 5 Bücher über Runen, 2 für Anfänger, 2 für Fortgeschrittene , und 1 wie man Gegenstände verformt und 5 Bücher für Zauber tränke, allerdings alle für Tränkemeister. Weiter geht es mit 3 Büchern über Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene , 7 Bücher über starke Angriffs und Verteidigungsstrategien, 1 Buch über Heilen und 2 Bücher über Kräuterkunde. So das wäre dann alles. Dumbeldor hat schon alles bezahlt. Viel Spaß damit!". Als Harry aus dem Laden trat, verkleinerte er als erstes die Bücher und steckte sie in die Hosentasche und setzte seinen Weg fort. Als er im Geschäft für Materialien ankam, wunderte er sich, warum hier so wenig los war,trotzdem betrat er den Laden und wurde sofort begrüßt. " Hallo Mister Potter. Dumbeldor hat bei uns eine recht große Bestellung für sie aufgegeben. Ich habe es mir erlaubt alles in Schriftrollen zu versiegeln, damit sie es leichter transportieren können. Hier bitte!" Mit diesen Worten überreichte der Verkäufer Harry 5 Pergamente. "Können sie mir noch 10 weitere Rollen geben?", bat Harry. "Aber gerne", grinste der Verkäufer, "das macht dann 200 Gallonen!" Harry bezahlte alles mit seiner Kreditkarte und machte sich auf den Weg in die Nougtungasse. "Harry James Potter, was macht du hier?"hörte Harry eine Mädchenstimme schreien. Als Harry sich umdrehte erblickte er Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Arthur und Molly. "Ich gehe einkaufen, irgendetwas dagegen?", fragte Harry genervt, da er mittlerweile doch einiges zu schleppen hatte. "Ja, weil du bist auf dem Weg in die Nountungasse. Weiß Dumbeldore davon? Harry, du weißt ja, wenn ..." "Stop!", unterbrach Harry Ron und Hermine, "Dumbeldore hat mir einen Brief geschickt, indem stand, dass ich neben der Schule noch zusätzliches Training brauche. Außerdem hat er mir auch noch einen Magie Test mitgegeben, damit ich meine Magie testen soll. Soweit verstanden ?" "Ja, aber was hat das mit der Nougtungasse zu tun, du willst Dumbeldore doch sicher nicht hintergehen?", regte sich Molly auf. "Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber wenn ich 25% mehr Magie habe, als ich bisher mit meinem Zauberstab ausführen kann, brauche ich einen Neuen. Tatsache ist, dass mein alter Stab war der Stärkste von Olivander und Albus meinte, dass ich zu dem Zauberstabmacher in der Nougtungasse gehen soll!" "Aha", sagte Molly "wir müssen noch einige Sachen für Hermine, Ron und Ginny einkaufen. Dann treffen wir uns wieder hier!", fuhr sie fort und wollte Harry schon in eine ihrer Umarmungen ziehen. Doch dieser wich aus. "Nein, ich komme nicht", sagte Harry ruhig. "Aber wieso den nicht mein Lieber?", wollte Mrs. Weasly wissen. "Das kann ich dir beantworten", sprang Mr. Weasly für Harry ein. "Harry hat von Dumeldore einen Auftrag bekommen..." "Was, aber er ist doch noch ein Kind", wandte Molly ein. "Stop! Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Ich habe schon mehr erlebt, als ihr alle zusammen und Dumbeldores Auftrag hängt mit der Razzia die in der Nougtungasse durchgeführt wurde zusammen. Dabei sind sie in einem Laden gestoßen welcher sehr gefährliche Schlangen Verkauft, unter anderem auch auf Baby-Basselisk. Da ich ein Parselmund bin, soll ich sie beruhigen und in einen extra dafür angelegten Wald bringen, und da ich ach einen neuen Stab brauche mach ich es gleich alles in einem!" /oh man gute lüge jetzt hau ich schnell ab bevohr sie merken das es gar keine Razzia gab/ Damit drehte Harry sich um, lies eine absolut geschockte Mrs. Weasly zurück und setzte seinen Weg fort. Beim Stabmacher angekommen, wurde er angenehm überrascht. "Kundschaft guten Tag. Ich brauche einen neuen Stab, mein Alter ist mittlerweile zu schwach!" "Gut, als erstes schneiden sie sich bitte in den Finger und lassen ihr Blut auf dieses Pergament tropfen. Danach wissen wir dann schon einmal, was für einen Kern sie brauchen." Damit überreichte der Inhaber ihm ein Messer und Harry drückte dieses an seinen Daumen, aus dem sofort Blut quoll und auf das Papier tropfte. Als es genug war, verschloss der Verkäufer die Wunde schnell mit seinem Zauberstab und schaute sich dann das Pergament an. "Gleich 3 Fokuse. Erstaunlich. Moment!" Er verschwand und kam 5 Minuten später wieder. "So, das ist der einzige Stab, der zu Ihnen passen könnte. Er besteht aus dem Holz eines Höllenbaumes,die Feder eines Todes Phönix die schuppe eines Baselisken und die Faser eins ungarischen hornschwanz Weibchens.  
Als Harry den Stab berührte, sprühten aus ihm goldene Funken. "Oh ja das ist der richtige" , bemerkte der Verkäufer. "Ja, das habe ich auch gemerkt, ich nehme ihn ! Wie viel schulde ich ihnen?" "20 Gallonen!" Harry bezahlte und verließ das Geschäft. Auf dem Weg zu Nugels Schmiede kam er an einem Laden vorbei, welches Hauselfen verkaufte. "Vielleicht kann ich ja welche gebrauchen, wenn ich ein Haus besitze. Ach, ich gehe einfach mal rein und ruf Dobby zur Hilfe." Damit war sein Entschluss gefasst. Als Harry den Laden betrat war er geschockt. Überall hingen Käfige, in denen einzelne oder Hauselfen-Familien hockten."Guten Tag ,was kann ich für sie tun?", wollte ein fetter Mann von Harry wissen. "Ich wüsste gerne, was die Hauselfen alles können, also kochen oder so! Zählen sie einmal alle Fähigkeiten auf", sprach Harry mit eisiger Stimme. "Also da wären erst einmal Hauselfen, die sich aufs Kochen spezialisiert haben", entgegnete der Mann mit zitteriger Stimme, „dann die für den Haushalt putzen und so, die für die Gartenarbeit , die für die Schmiede..." Hier unterbrach Harry ihn:"Wie meinen sie das für „die schmiede"? Können sie selber schmieden?" "Oh ja ,Rüstungen, Schwerter, Schmuck, einfach alles was man schmieden kann. Dann gibt es noch die Zimmermänner ,die Kämpfer ,welche mit Waffen besonders gut umgehen können und die Sammler, welche nur kämpfen, um Dinge zu erkämpfen, die sie besorgen sollen. Alle können ihre Waffen auch selber herstellen.", fuhr der Mann mit zittriger Stimme fort. "Ah gut ,ich werde mich dann mal umschauen " , sagte Harry . Als er den Laden verließ, hatte er so einige Hauselfen eingestellt. Nach langem hin und her hatte er sie dazu überredet, dass sie im Monat 6 galleonen 20 sickel und 5 Knuts bekommen sollten (normales Gehalt bei Zauberen )Er hatte 2 Köche, eine Elfe für den Haushalt, 3 Zimmermänner ,5 Kämpfer ,3 Schmiede, 1 Gärtner und 2 Sammler eingestellt, wobei er meistens nur Familien frei gekauft hatte. Somit besaß er auch noch 6 Kinder , 3 Jungen und 3 Mädchen. Die Hauselfen sollten erst einmal in seinem Zimmer im tropfendem Kessel warten. Danach ging er zur Apotheke. Dort schaute er sich erst einmal Ende ging er dann zum Verkäufer und sagte: "Guten Tag! Dumbeldor hat mir einen Brief geschrieben, dass ich hier her kommen soll. Hat er eine Liste oder ähnliches hinterlegt?" "Ah, Mister Potter, schön sie zu sehen . Mister Dumbeldor hat mir einige Zutaten genannt , welche ich ihnen bereitstellen soll und eine Liste! Moment ich hol sie!" Damit war der Mann verschwunden. Als er wieder kam, hatte er eine ähnliche Liste, wie er sie bei Hagriet gesehen hatte, dabei. "Hier Mister Potter . Dumbeldore hat auch eine Tränkekleidung (Klamotten die von Tränken nicht kaputt gehen) für sie in Auftrag gegeben und hier ist die Liste." Als Harry den Laden nach den Zutaten abgraste , entdeckte er auch so einige verbotene Ende hatte er fast doppelt so viel wie er brauchte, wurde dafür aber auch 300 Galleonen los (seltene Zutaten ).Danach ging er wieder in die Winkelgasse und zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo er auch schon von einer Horde wütender Weaslys empfangen wurde. "Harry , wir haben uns überlegt , dass du doch zu uns kommen könntest. Von da aus kannst du dann mit Arthur in die Winkelgasse apparieren. Komm schon, ich geh deine Koffer packen!" In der Zeit, in der Molly Weasly gesprochen hatte ging Harry gemütlich zu Tom an die Bar "Ich hätte gerne einen Firewhisky" Gerade als Harry sich den Whisky in das Glas schütten wollte, regte sich Hermine auf :"Harry , was machst du da ? Du kannst doch keinen Wisky trinken!" "Doch Hermine kann ich ! Ich hab´ die Volljährigkeit beantragt und habe sie erhalten , also kann ich machen was ich will ! Könnt ihr mich jetzt in Ruhe lassen, ich habe noch einiges vorzubereiten also bye!" und damit ging Harry die Treppe in sein Zimmer hoch. Er packte seine Sachen in eine magische Sportasche, die er in der Winkelgasse gekauft hatte und nannte den Hauselfen die Adresse wo sie auf ihn warten sollten.

Bei Hermine und den Weasleys  
"Was ist den bloß mit Harry geschehen? Er ist so anders!" Hermine war den tränen nahe. "Ich weiß nicht, aber Dumbeldor kann es uns bestimmt sagen" und damit ging Molly zum Kamin im tropfendem Kessel und flohte Dumbeldores Büro an . "Dumbeldor hier ist Molly" "Ah Molly was ist denn?" , ertönte Dumbeldores Stimme. "Es geht um Harry , er hat sich so verändert . Er will nicht mit zu uns und trinkt auf einmal auch Firewhisky . Scheinbar hat er auch die Volljährigkeit hinter unseren Rücken beantragt. Du musst ihn zur Vernunft bringen!!! " "Ah, er hat es also geschafft." "Ja, was können wir machen, er ist doch noch ein Kind!" "Nein, Molly . Er ist kein Kind mehr, er ist schon lange kein Kind mehr! Das mit der Volljährigkeit wusste ich, er hat mir das alles vorgeschlagen und ich habe zugestimmt . So kann er besser trainieren." "Aber Albus, du kannst doch kein Kind in den Krieg schicken und trainieren kann er doch auch bei uns! Also unternimm jetzt was! ", flehte Molly ihn an. "Nein, harry könnte nicht bei euch trainieren ! Ihr würdet ihn nur stören!" Jetzt mischte sich auch Hermine in das Gespräch ein: "Wobei sollten wir ihn denn stören! Sie müssen etw. Unternehmen. Ich habe in seinem Umhang ein Buch über schwarze Magie gesehen!" Jetzt sahen alle, außer Dumbeldore, Hermine entsetzt an ."Ah gut , er setzt sich damit auseinander! Zurück zu eurer Frage. Er könnte nicht trainieren, weil ihr ihm immer alle irgendetwas sagen würdet. Du zum Beispiel Hermine würdest , wie wir gerade gesehen haben ausrasten, wenn er mit schwarzer Magie herum experimentiert oder er sich mit komplexer Magie, welche nicht in der Schule gelehrt wird ." " Das ist doch viel zu schwer, das kann er noch nicht, dafür braucht man jahrelange Übung! und schwarze Magie , was will er denn damit? Will er etwa zu einem zweiten Lord Voldemordt werden ? Sagen sie nicht , dass er sich damit auseinander setzt?!", regte sich Hermine auf . " Siehst du , du regst dich total auf und das würde stören. Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst, ja er setzt sich mit hoher Magie schon seit dem Kampf mit dem Baselisken auseinander und er beherrscht stablose Magie schon seit er 5Jahre alt ist. Mit der , wie du es nennst schwarzen Magie soll er sich auseinander setzen, dass habe ich ihm geraten, weil er nicht gegen etwas kämpfen kann, dass er nicht versteht! Zu dir Ronald, du würdest nur mitlernen wollen und würdest dann wieder mit deiner Eifersucht stören, da Harry besser ist als du! So leid es mir tut, du könntest noch nicht einmal stablose Magie lernen, wenn du dein Leben lang lernst. Dafür hast du zu wenig Magie. Deine Bestimmung lautet anders!" "Das kann doch nicht sein, Harry kann doch nicht einfach so etwas cooles ohne mich lernen. Das geht nicht und was sagen sie, das ich zu wenig Magie habe? Er ist genau so gut wie ich, das habe ich..." widersprach Ron heftig bis er von Dumbeldore unterbrochen wurde. "Ronald Weasley , du regst dich zu sehr AUF. ICH KÖNNTE WEITER FORTFAHREN UND NOCH MEHR EINZELHEITEN AUFZÄHLEN. TATSACHE IST ABER , DAS HARRY DAS MACHEN KANN , WAS ER WILL! ER IST KEIN KIND MEHR UND MUSS NUN SEINEN EIGENEN WEG FINDEN UND JETZT AUF WIEDERSEHEN" den Rest schrie Dumbeldore so in den Raum , damit alle Anwesenden es genau verstehen konnten.

so ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und ich bekommen ein paar revies  
lg badboy96


End file.
